Chandra's Story
by Dhdoctor61
Summary: Just a little idea I had and acted on. This is the story of Chandra going through an advanced magics collage where she learns that she is a planeswalker. Cover art made by Sonellion.
1. A new journey

"Ok. Do I have everything? Uniform, check. Spare Uniforms, home made from fire proof fabric, check. Armor if needed, check. Way to contact mom while at school, check. Late birthday gift for Jace, check. Favorite pair of goggles, check." The fire haired girl said as she went over her checklist of things she would need for school.

"You have everything sweetheart? Jace said he and his father would be here by noon to pick you up." Her mother said from down stairs referring to her lifelong friend and his father/their future teacher.

"Yes mom." She said picking up her suit case and bag of toiletries. She headed down stairs, laced her stuff in front of the door and turned to her mom, "Well this is it. I will contact you as soon as I find my dorm."

They embraced as they heard the carriage pull up to their house. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you to mom."

"Hey Chandra, are you ready to go?" Jace yelled from the carriage.

This is the story of Chandra Nalaar and her friend Jace Beleren. They first met when they arrived at The Beginners School of Magic. Their meeting had been accidental. They were in a rush to get to their classes and as Jace had turned around a corner he ran right into Chandra scattering both their books everywhere. Since they were both in a rush they quickly grabbed their books, whispered apologies, and ran to their classes.

It wasn't till later that they noticed they picked up the wrong books. When they saw each other at lunch they exchanged books then decided to eat lunch together.

Now they were on their way to the Advanced Magics Collage where Jace's father 'Jace Senior' was the head of Scrying and Mind Control Magics. Back when he was a warrior he was known as Jace the Mind Sculptor. He was both respected and feared in the world of magic because of his power. He was also what was known as a Planes Walker. Nobody knew how Planes Walkers came to be, only that their powers were unmatched by any except for others like them. When his wife had their son he instantly knew that he too was a Planes Walker and thus had started training him as soon as he could talk.

Chandra was just a girl who at a young age found that she had the rare ability to completely control fire. Very few had this ability. For most who claimed to could only control lava because of an ability to control the stone in the lava. She had always known that she was destined for greatness do to this and thus planned to become one of the kings Battle Mages.

"I took the liberty of looking over your schedule Chandra and I have some pointers about a few of your teachers if you want to hear them." Jace senior said.

"Sure. Thank you Mr. Beleren." Chandra said looking up from her schedule.

"First off your first teacher is Mrs. Kaalia. She is your conjurations teacher. She actually was the one who summoned Avacyn back to our plane many centuries ago. Speaking of whom I see you entered her class as well. Word of advice don't let her scare you or be surprised if you walk into Kaalia's room in the morning to find them kissing. The way she summoned Avacyn bonded them together in a very intimate way so they decided to just marry each other. But we try to keep that knowledge from the rest of the students so keep it to yourself."

"Then there is Liliana Vess also known as 'Liliana of the Vale' and 'Liliana of the Dark Realms'. Like me she is a planes walker. She may teach Necromancy but she gains much of her powers through the sacrificing of her enemies. Sorin Markove is the owner of the castle the school now resides in and he is Avacyn's opposite. Where she teaches pure light magic he teaches the darkest. Why you have to take his class when you take hers is beyond me. And he is a Planeswalker as well as a vampire."

"Then there is Koth of the Hammer. Another Planeswalker. I am not surprised your taking his class of Pyromancy. Nissa Revane teaches elven history and magic. Again a Planeswalker. I am surprised you chose to take her class."

"Then you have my class but you already know me and some of what I teach. Then you have a study hall period with Karn. A golem that was so powerful it liberated itself from its master's control and somehow stole his abilities as a Planeswalker. In his after school run class he teaches how to exile summoned creatures back to the planes of Oblivion. And in an advanced class he teaches minor time travel."

"So in order your classes are; Conjuration, Necromancy, Light Magic followed by dark magic, your one hour lunch period, Pyromancy, Elven Magic and history, My class, then your study hall in the Grand Library." He looked up from his papers to her, "You have quite the school days ahead of you." He said all serious, "Also be careful not to get Sorin interested in you. He is looking for a new thrall as per agreement for the collage to use his castle and I don't want to see him trying to get his fangs on you. You have a lot of potential and I don't want to see it wasted because of him."

Chandra nodded, "I will be careful."

They arrived at the collage a day earlier than they had expected. Since the opening ceremony was the next day Chandra was shown to her dorm room. She had already been told by Jace that she would have a roommate so she wasn't surprised when she got to the room and found that half of it was already decorated. She walked in and took stock of the room. Decent size, about 20" x 20", 2 queen sized beds, 2 dressers, 2 desks, 2 chests each at the foot of each bed, each as wide as the bed, made of wood with iron reinforcements and 3 locks with the keys in them, 2 closets, and a window over the desks which were between the beds. The dressers were in front of the closets next to the sliding doors.

She heard the door open and a small gasp. Turning around Chandra was faced with a girl about her size of 5", 10' or a little smaller. Her skin was snow white as well as her hair. She had a purple swirling tattoo on her face. She wore no makeup except for some red lipstick. Her clothes were what looked like green robes, white leggings, and black sandals.

Chandra was the first to speak, "You must be Tamiyo. Tamiyo, The Moon Sage." She said with the girls proper title and a bow.

"Oh please don't bow," Tamiyo said a little whiny (implication of a whine) "Everywhere I go people bow because of who I am. So please don't. I want to be treated just like every other student here."

"Ok. Sorry it's just amazing to meet a Planeswalker with a title that is my age. Well you're not the only Planeswalker I know that's my age but you're the only one with an actual title." Chandra said starting to babble.

Tamiyo stared at her "You know other Planeswalkers?" she asked dumbfounded.

"You know the teacher Jace Beleren?"

"You know Jace the Mind Sculptor personally?"

"Him and his son. His son and I have been friends for many years." Chandra said instantly feeling comfortable around her new roommate.

"Tell me everything about them. They are famous here. And Jace Senior is one of the most popular teachers."


	2. The first day

That night was pretty uneventful. Chandra and Tamiyo spent most of the night getting to know each other. Chandra talked about how she met the Belerens and of her family. Tamiyo talked about how she found out she was a Planeswalker.

The next morning Chandra woke up excited. Everyone had to listen to Nicol Bolas (the headmaster) give a small entrance speech. Chandra was very surprised when she found out that not only was he a dragon but a Planeswalker as well. Mostly he explained the rules, what parts of the castle were off limits, and what he expected of them all.

After that he dismissed everyone to their first classes. Chandra was looking forward to Conjurations with Mrs. Kaalia. Tamiyo had told her a lot of the woman and what to expect (Tamiyo is a second year) in ways of what they were going to be summoning. But since it was the first day all they did were introductions, a brief explanation of the class, and at one point Avacyn came in (she has first period free) and was introduced as well as the fact that Kaalia was the one that had summoned her to this plain.

After that is was necromancy with Liliana. It was more of the same thing but the classroom was on the other side of the school so Chandra had to run to get to it. When she got there she remembered that there was fifteen minute between classes and so decided to take a seat at the front of the class. Looking around she noticed a woman at the back of the classroom watching her "Hello. You taking this class too?" the woman just smiled, stood up, moved into the light, and Chandra felt her cheeks grow hot.

Chandra actually thought she was a student at first. 'Shurely someone that young and beautiful looking isn't the most powerful necromancer in the world.' She found herself thinking giving her the once over. She wore a strapless purple dress that fitted her so well it made Chandra jealous. Her raven black hair hung loose over her shoulders and was held out of her eyes by a gold hair piece. She also wore a chocker of sorts with a small pendant of some kind.

"You could say that, however since I will be teaching it I shall be on the other side of the student teacher relationship." She said with an amused smile and a heavenly voice that sounded like silk.

"Sorry Miss Vess I thought you were a student. The lack of light made it hard to see you." Chandra said growing more embarrassed.

"hm. No need to apologies, I am actually quite flattered that you thought I looked young enough to be a student. You must be Chandra Nalaar. Jace has told me a lot about you. And please call me Liliana. Miss Vess sounds like an old lady's' name. I may be fifty eight but I am in no was an old lady." She said pulling a chair in front of the desk, "And none of that ma'am crap either."

"Yes Miss Liliana." Chandra said, still slightly stunned to hear how old this woman was while looking so young.

"hm. Sounds better than Miss Vess while still being both formal and informal. I like it. And in case you're wondering how I look so young, that is one of the many advantages of Necromancy."

Students were starting to come in so Liliana went to her desk "Maybe we'll talk later Miss Nalaar."

The period went by uneventfully. Chandra actually found it quite enjoyable. Mostly because Liliana wasn't as boring as she had expected. When the bell rang she got a smile from Liliana and responded with a goodbye wave.

As she headed to her next class she felt excited for her next class. From the brief glance she had gotten of Avacyn she was amazed at how normal she looked. Her white hair was shoulder length and she wore a simple black dress. Chandra was not surprised to find that her classroom was right next to Kaalia's. She was surprised however at how cheerful she was. She wasn't all rainbows and unicorn cheerful but she also wasn't expressionless.

After that was the class that Chandra was dreading. Dark magic with Sorin Markov. Remembering what Jace had said the previous day she waited at the top of the steps to the underground room until more people started to enter. Deciding to keep playing it safe she took a seat near the back of the class and while she waited for class to start she put her wild yellow hair in a less noticeable ponytail. When the bell rang she got her first look at him. He wore (what else) all black, and his pale skin went well with his white hair. He wore a black floor length leather coat and what looked like some kind of armor underneath.

He spoke softly but assertively with a definite tone superiority. What else would one expect from an ancient vampire? While he spoke Chandra did her best to hide behind the student in front of her. It must have worked because he didn't once make eye contact with her. When the bell rang Chandra nearly collapsed with relief. She sped out of the room quicker than anyone else in the room.

Since Chandra had first lunch she was amazed by how full the cafeteria was with just half the students. She was about to get in the lunch buffet line when a familiar arm wrapped around her shoulders and steered her towards one of the head tables where some of the teachers with first lunch were sitting.

"So how has your first day been?" Jace senior asked as he pulled a seat out for her.

"Not bad so far," she said looking at the empty table, "But that Sorin guy was creepy. He kept looking at us like we were lunch."

"Well my dear to me you all are lunch." She heard from behind her and instantly grimaced.

"Hello Sorin. How are you today?" Jace said seating himself between her and the vampire.

"Not bad. I must say that the new students look surprisingly competent. Goblet of wine please." He said and as he requested the wine a goblet appeared on the table in front of him, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your young friend?"

"This is my sons' friend Chandra Nalaar. She actually just came from your class."

"Yes I know she did. She actually was the first out." He looked over at her. "At the speed you were going I'm surprised you weren't already seated and eating." He said with a laugh and Chandra could only blush and sink into the seat. "Come now don't be shy it's only a joke. Now order yourself something you look famished."

Chandra did just that, and just in case it would help keep him away she ordered fried Trinidad Moruga Scorpion peppers with two bacon wrapped chicken breasts fried in jalapeno juice and a salad with a garlic based oil.

"Ha!" Sorin laughed, "Don't worry kid I'm not going to attack you in the middle of the night just to feed. But keep eating like that and you may protect yourself from other vampires from having spicy and garlicky blood. Do you always eat like that?"

"Well with my control of fire, heat has never really affected me. So to get any kind of spice in food I have to order it with the spiciest of peppers. So yes I do." She said earning a smile from Jace. "So I'm guessing Jace junior has second lunch."

"No he and all the other Planeswalker students were called up to Nicol Bolas's office so that he could get to know them and their powers. So he will be eating lunch in there today."

They ate in silence after that and when the bell rang Chandra gave Jace a hug and ran off to her next class.


	3. The first day part 2

Pyromancy with Koth the Hammer. It sounded like some kind of baking class, centered around desserts. The class actually had an interesting mix of students including to Chandra's great surprise Tamiyo. Most of whom were wearing the normal school issued uniforms. Chandra however had quickly headed back to the dorm room to change into her homemade fire-proof uniform.

When Koth entered the room he looked at everyone one at a time. When his eyes fell on her he took in the fact that her uniform looked different than everyone else's. "Young lady, what are you wearing?"

"Uh, I made my own uniform for this class at home. It's made from a fire-proof material."

He looked to the rest of the class, "Here is a girl who is ready for this class. Normally I would have the teaching staff send students in my class uniforms that were already fire-proof, but feel like the normal ones. She however took added precaution to hand make a uniform her-self." He looked to Chandra, "How much experience do you have with Pyromancy?"

"Uh, I've known about my control of fire since I was five, when my friends home was on fire and I ran in to save them. When I found them they were unconscious and it scared me so much that when I screamed I released so much energy the fire around us just spontaneously went out." Chandra said getting an impressed look from Koth.

"So you're saying you have a natural affinity for fire. Interesting." He said looking around mostly at some of the non-human students. At least five were Fire Nymphs. "For those of you who have such abilities, I expect much from you. Mostly, I want you to assist your fellow students when they have difficulty." And with that he had everyone show a test of their abilities. After that he partnered everyone up according to their 'power level'. He mostly partnered people with high levels with ones with low ones (scale of 1 to 10. 1s partnered with 6s. 2 with 7. So on and so forth.)as a way to have the higher students help teach the lower ones.

Chandra had actually been given a ten and grouped with the fire nymphs 'to their complete displeasure. 'They like to think of themselves as the greatest pyromancers next to fire elementals.' When he was about to pair her with someone she asked, "Uh, since Tamiyo is my roommate could I be partnered with her? That way I would be able to help her train after class."

Koth thought about this for a second before nodding his approval.

Elven History and Magic with Nissa Revane was next. Her class was outside in the near-by forest. It wasn't too far and with a little running Chandra got there in about five minutes. When Nissa spotted her in her home made uniform she was about to ask about it but Chandra spoke first "Yeah I know this uniform isn't school issue but how was I supposed to know the ones I was sent were already fire proof because of my Pyromancy class?" she said breathlessly.

Nissa looked it over "It actually isn't a bad recreation, it just," she pointed to the school seal, "that's the wrong color." She said with a smile.

Chandra 'hmphed' and said "yeah well I was all out green thread."

Nissa smiled at her "You're the girl that was sitting next to Jace at the teachers table at lunch, weren't you?"

"Yeah, his son and I are friends and he invited me to sit with him."

"He actually asked Nicol Bolas if he would make it ok for you and his son to sit there whenever you wanted."

"Indeed I did." A loud deep voice said from behind them. They turned to see the headmaster had landed a little ways from them and had been listening to their conversation, "So you're the girl that Jace had asked about, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said with as formal a bow as a dragon could manage, "I had actually received word from Koth that you had impressed him with your abilities. And the fact that you made your own fire proof uniform. Unfortunately I must ask that you change back into your original one for each student's uniform is specially made for them depending on their classes. For example in this class you will from time to time deal with plants that spew poisonous liquid at everything that isn't an elf. Thus an elven spell was put on your uniforms to trick the plant into thinking you are an elf."

He stretched his hand out to her and she saw he had one of her uniforms. She took it and was surprised when he spread his wing around her to give her the privacy needed to change. When she was done he gave her the dragon equivalent to a smile and nod then flew off.

"Well that was interesting." Someone said and she turned to see Jace standing with the rest of the students.

"She didn't know if her uniforms were fire proof so she made her own without knowing that they are also enchanted to protect you from other hazards in your classes." Nissa said coming to her aid, "Now with that settled let's get started with class."

An hour later Chandra was headed to what she hoped was going her favorite class. Since Jace both junior and senior had been training her in the art of scrying and mind control she knew more coming into the class than most of the other students would. When she entered the room she immediately spotted both Belren's having a conversation at the front of the room and she felt a wave of relief that young Jace would be there to help her if she needed it and Jace senior was busy helping someone else.

The period went by quicker that Chandra had expected, and she had noticed that Tamiyo had been right. All throughout the class she noticed that the other girls would glance at him and quickly look away when he started to look their way. It began to annoy her so much that she quickly probed their minds with hers and told them to knock it off before she set them on fire. That made them pay attention to what he was saying and not just him.

When the bell rang Jace called her over to his desk. "What did you tell them to make them pay attention?"

Knowing she was busted Chandra broke out in a blush, "That if they didn't pay attention I would set them on fire." She said like a child that just got caught doing something wrong.

Jace sighed "Next time just send me a message of who isn't paying attention."

"OK" she said moving to the door.

"One more thing."

"Yes." She said half way out the door.

"Good job. I almost didn't notice you. But Junior did. Now get going you little trouble maker." He said with a laugh.

When Chandra reached the library her jaw dropped to the floor. It was more amazing than she had anticipated. There must have been ten floors with enough books to fill up the giant lunch room twice.

"Impressive isn't it?"

Turning around Chandra got her first look at Karn He looked to be about nine feet tall and made from some sort of metal.

"Yes it is sir." She said barely hiding the shakiness in her voice.

"Haha no need to be afraid of me," he said with a laugh as he strode towards her. "Unless of course you do anything but handle these books with absolute care." He said his voice turning dark.

"Of course sir."

"Oh and a word of advice. Stay away from the side room on the end after hours. Avacyn is usually in there and if Kaalia comes looking for her it's best not to knock on the door." He said his face growing slightly darker.

Understanding what he meant Chandra just nodded and moved into the main part of the library and was surprised to see Liliana sitting at one of the tables.

"Miss Liliana? What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be teaching a class?"

Liliana looked around to her "Oh hey. I didn't expect to see you here. And to answer your question I have this period off so I tend to spend it in here." She said gesturing to the room around them. "I prefer this place to my teacher's dorm."

Chandra took a seat across from Liliana, "I take it you read a lot."

"As much as I can. The fiction section of this place is actually quite large. I actually prefer the occasional romance." Liliana said with a small smile as she closed the book.

Glancing at the cover Chandra read the name of the book. 'Ancient Rose'.

Liliana noticed this and slid the book over to her, "Go ahead and read it. I have twice before. It's a very good book." She said pulling one of her other books towards her.

For the next hour they both read in silence. Chandra blushed heavily when she read chapter 7 where Weiss and Ruby made love for the first time, and had to stifle her laughter quite a few times. "What is the book talking about in chapter 15?"

"I have no idea. When I asked Karn he directed me to a few books that described something like it but they kept referring to it as the slenderman and any books on ancient lore probably refer to it as something else."

The bell rang and Chandra handed the book back to Liliana, "Oh no, check it out and finish it. You need to before to can read the sequel." (working on that)

Chandra quickly did that and when she returned to the table she saw that Liliana had put her things in her bag for her, "Oh thank you, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she headed to the door.

"Looking forward to it." Liliana called after her.


	4. New freinds

"Thanks for earlier," Tamiyo said as Chandra entered the room, "for offering to help train me in Pyromancy."

"You're welcome," Chandra said setting her book bag down and sitting on her bed and pulling out the book she had checked out of the library.

Tamiyo instantly recognized it "Hey isn't that the book Liliana always has in her classroom?"

That caught Chandra by surprise "I saw her in the library reading it and she said I should check it out."

"She owns that book and sometimes loans it to students she likes." Tamiyo said "What did you do in the one day you've known her."

"Well when I first got to the classroom I thought she was another student and asked her if she was in the class. She then thanked me for the compliment and we talked till more of the other students came into the class. Then as I said I saw her in the library and we talked a little there. When I showed interest in the book she let me read it."

Tamiyo smiled "Well look at you, first day here and you've gained the interest of at least three of your teachers. By the way, what's the book about? I have wanted to read it for a long time but haven't been able to find my own copy."

Chandra handed her the book and half an hour later Tamiyo closed it and handed it back, "Well I didn't see that ending coming."

"Shhhh, don't tell me anything, I haven't finished it yet."

The next day all of Chandra's classes started going through the basics of the courses. Kaalia started with teaching of protective circles to keep whatever they summoned contained, and the importance of making sure that every rune in the circle was precisely placed. She then told a few stories of the aftermath caused by summoned demons because the wizards that summoned them didn't test their circles with lesser creatures first to look for flaws.

After that Chandra made her way to Liliana's room, excited to discuss the book with her and ask about the sequel. Sadly Liliana had never found the sequel. "The reason is that it hasn't been made yet. I contacted the author and he told me that he is still in the process of making it. He has however made a few other stories one of which is a variation of Ancient Rose." She got up and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a few books off of it, "I think that this was meant to seem like an alternate universe set in the future, while the second one will describe the strange city, and the last one will describe what the caricature Martin is." she said handing the books to Chandra. 'Bioshock RWBY, Bioshock Jack's Story, and Rise of Doctor 61.' (Bioshock, Jack's Story is just meant to explain what happened in the first game from his point of view and he is telling the story to someone, and Rise of Doctor 61 is my story explaining Martin Bible.)

When the warning bell rang and other students started filing in Chandra put the books away and pulled out her notebook and began to take notes. However about mid-way through the period as Liliana talked about her own bad experiences with Necromancy Chandra switched to a page in the back of her notebook and decided to draw a doodle. This ended up turning into a single picture of Liliana that took up the entire page and had her sitting on her desk with her legs seductively crossed. When the bell rang Chandra was packing her bag and was about to leave when Liliana called her over.

"Yes?" Chandra said when they were alone.

Liliana held out her hand "I want to see the picture you drew of me." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Cheeks flushed from getting caught Chandra pulled the note book from her bag and showed her the picture.

After studying it for a moment Liliana tore it carefully from the book and walked over to one of the pictures she had on the wall she brought it back to her desk removed the picture from the frame and replaced it with the one Chandra drew. "If your career as a Royal Battle Mage doesn't work you could definitely make a good career as an artist." She said as she hung the picture on the wall.

Chandra, feeling self-conscious about having her picture on the wall, stammered a thank you and hurried to her next class.

She reached Avacyns' class just as the bell rang. They spent the class going over the different types of light magic, and started practicing ward spells.

As with the day before when she reached Sorins' class she tied her hair in a ponytail and sat behind a much larger student so he didn't notice her. They went over possession and vampiric spells. When it came time to leave she kept the other student between her and Sorin.

When she arrived at the lunch room she spotted Jace Jr. sitting next to Tamiyo and headed towards him after going through the buffet, "You have a lot of nerve acting all friendly after ratting me out yesterday." She said when she reached them.

"Hey, all I did was ask my father if he noticed you. I'm surprised that he didn't. Even I haven't been able to sneak a mental message past him." Jace said as he took a bite of his grilled salmon.

"Wait! What happened?" Tamiyo asked to which Chandra explained how she told a couple girls to stop ogling Jace Senior. Tamiyo giggled at that, "Well can you blame them?"

"I have known Jace Senior since I was seven so yes I can. And since he has been like a father to me since mine died I don't like it too much to see the images that were going through those girl's minds. Seriously, one of them had extremely… strange tastes." Chandra said with a shudder.

And with that they ate in silence until the bell rang. They got up and Tamiyo followed Chandra. When they got to class they sat next to each other and while they waited for class to begin Chandra showed Tamiyo a few basic tricks until she felt a presence behind her.

"I must say it has been a while since I have seen anyone control fire with such ease." Koth said, "Would you mind trying a more advanced trick for the class?"

Chandra got up and went to the front of the class and decided to do the toughest trick she knew. Starting with a small fire ball she slowly increased its size until it was the size she wanted. Then she began to change its shape until it looked like a large snake. 'Please work' she thought as she began an incantation. When she was done there was a sound like a hammer striking an anvil. When she let the flames die a fire snake remained and she breathed a sigh of relief that it had worked.

"Ah… a fire snake. I am surprised that someone of your age is able to summon such a creature in that manner." Koth said and turned to the class, "While easy to summon with a summoning circle it's much harder to summon using the technique she just used. However you summon a more powerful snake using this method."

He turned to Chandra "Keep impressing me like this and I may transfer you to a more advanced class. Now take your seat and let's begin class."

As Chandra headed to her seat the snake followed and lay down next to her chair. Tamiyo looked at it and giving it a mental command Chandra had it move to the other side of her chair so Tamiyo could look at it more closely.

As Chandra headed to Nissa's class she kept getting glances as people looked at the Fire snake following her. As she approached she could see Nissa speaking to another student. She suddenly turned after noticing the look on the students face and noticed Chandra walking up with the fire snake behind her and a look of interest came over her.

"I must say, you seem to always come to class with an interesting story to tell." She said stooping down low to examine the snake, "So where did you get this little guy?"

"I created him at the beginning of my last class." Chandra said looking to the skies, half-expecting Nicol Bolas to swoop down and land behind her again.

"You 'CREATED' him? Not 'SUMMONED' him?" Nissa said with obvious surprise that someone so young had such power.

As the warning bell rang Chandra stooped down to pick up the snake. She then had it wrap around her arm and after using a simple spell and turned it into a living tattoo so people wouldn't notice it. 'Should have done that an hour ago.' She thought as the final bell rang.

Before Chandra entered Jace's class room she searched for the thoughts of the girls from the day before and sure enough they were ogling over Jace again. However when she entered every single one of them instantly stopped thinking of Jace and turned to their books.

Smiling to herself she took a seat next to Jace Jr. and opened her own book.

'Heard you created a fire snake in front of your Pyromancy class.' He sent over in a mental communication.

'Yup. I currently have the little guy wrapped around my arm.' She replied as the bell rang.

As the bell signaled the end of 7th hour Chandra almost leapt out her chair as she made her way out of the classroom. As she headed to the library she rooted around in her bag for the books.

As she entered the library she asked Karn if he had seen Liliana, "Yes I have seen her. She entered not too long ago and entered one of the side rooms with a door. She doesn't usually do that except when she is expecting to be speaking to a student and doesn't want to disturb the others in the library." He said pointing to the room.

As she turned towards the room he reached out and gently grabbed her arm, "I sorry but before you can enter my library you must leave your little pet here." He said as Chandra gave him a quizzical look.

Sighing she rolled up her sleeve and had the snake remove itself from her arm, "Stay with Karn until I leave the library." She told it, to which she received a bow from it before it slithered over to Karn and wrapped around his leg. Giving a small laugh she headed off to find Liliana.

When she got to the small room she found Liliana going over an old spell tome. Deciding not to disturb her Chandra gently put her book bag down and watched as Liliana read a spell aloud and watched as a dead toad in front of her levitated for a second before settling back onto the table completely alive. "Well that should come in handy if I ever need to bring a toad back to life." She said as she closed the book and moved to set it on the pile to her side before she noticed Chandra standing there. "We need to quit seeing each other like this. People are going to talk. Especially after you made that picture of me this morning." She said giving a small wink.

"I'll admit it wasn't my best work. I was trying to draw and listen to you at the same time." Chandra said going along with Liliana's joke.

Liliana thought about that for a second before pulling a box of what looked like expensive charcoal pencils from her bag as well as an artist's sketch book and handed them to Chandra, "Well then give it another go. And this time you won't need to focus on a lecture."

Staring at her dumb founded Chandra took the pencils and paper and asked Liliana to stand in front of the book case along the far wall and look like she was grabbing for a book.

Twenty minutes later Chandra carefully tore the page from the book and handed it to Liliana who gave it a nod of approval. Handing it back she said, "Sign it."

Chandra did and was about to had the book back but Liliana held up her hand, "We still have about forty minutes left in this period." She said with a coy smile that made Chandra's heart skip a beat.

"Ok then." She said almost nervously.

Twenty minutes after the bell rang Karn went through the library to replace any books that had been left on the tables. When he was passing the side rooms her heard a faint giggle. Heading in the direction of the noise he was surprised to see Liliana posing for Chandra who was sketching her lying on the table in the room.

As he looked through the glass surrounding the door, straining to see the picture Chandra put her pencil down and showed the sketch to Liliana. Deciding it was the best time to, he knocked on the door and got a "Come in." from Liliana.

"What are you two still doing in here?" he asked trying a catch a glance at the picture, "the bell rang over twenty minutes ago, may I see that picture?"

Giving the big golem a smile Chandra handed him the three sketches and handed the art supplies to Liliana, "I actually didn't notice the bell. I guess we were having too much fun."

Liliana put the pencils and note book back into her bag "You know, if you ask nicely, this weekend I'll take you to an art supply store in the near-by town and buy you some art supplies so we could do this again if you want." She said looking over the last picture of herself as Karn handed them to her. 'I can't believe she drew me as a mermaid' she thought as she carefully put them in her bag.

Chandra was looking at her bug eyed, "Really?" she asked, barely containing the surprise in her voice.

"Really."

"Um… ok. That sounds awesome."

"Ok. Well see you both tomarow."


	5. It's a Date

The rest of the first week passed by rather quickly. With all her classes starting with studying history of their subject Chandra found herself studying a lot at night. And while she could have been studying in the library, she mostly found herself distracted by Liliana wanting to tutor her in art. She never objected of course and actually enjoyed the chance to take the added break at the end of the day. And due to the four day school week the weekend came fast.

Chandra spent most of the free Friday catching up on her studying. Having decided it to be better she stayed in the dorm room instead of going to the library so she wouldn't get distracted by Liliana should she decide to engage her in conversation. By noon she was starting to feel hungry and was about to go to the lunch room when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey." Liliana said when Chandra opened the door, and let out a small gasp of surprise to find her teacher at her door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked feeling a blush creep up her face.

"Who is it?" Tamiyo asked, moving up behind her, "Oh hey Ms. Vess what're you doing here?" Liliana let out an annoyed sigh, "Oh sorry, I forgot you hate being addressed all formally."

"Well I was going to ask Ms. Nalaar when she would like to go to the art supply store tomorrow and if she would like to get lunch after words."

Chandra, feeling slightly embarrassed that her friend now knew that she and Liliana were going to be spending the day together, felt her blush intensify, "Um… probably around ten that way we could get lunch."

"Wait… are you talking about the one next to the potion and ingredient store, or the one near the weapon shop?" Tamiyo asked.

"The first one." Liliana said, "Would you like to join us and head back when you're done?"

"Will you not return as well?"

"We were planning on a day trip."

"Oh. Ok then."

"Good then it's all settled. The carriage will be waiting for us at around eight so wake up early."

Chandra listened to the two of them talk. 'A day trip? If Tamiyo came back in the carriage then how will we get back? Probably it'll come back for us but still, I'll basically be on a date with my teacher and she knows about it.' And even as Chandra thought this she didn't feel that nervous about it.

The next morning Chandra woke up at six and headed to the showers. As she washed herself she heard a familiar hiss and turned to see Apophis (Her fire snake. She named him after the Egyptian snake deity of chaos. Karn thought that was hilarious.) trying to not get too wet but still try and wash himself. "Oh just get under the water you big baby." She said, walking over to him. Sensing what she was about to do he tried to get away but she had him stopped with a mental command and had him her arms before him could move three feet.

She grabbed a rag, wet it down, rubbed it with soap, and began washing him. She could tell he hated being wet but enjoyed the attention. "You are such an attention whore." She said to him referring to the fact that he loved it when people showed him any kind of attention, and that he wound endure anything for a rub on the back.

"That he is." She heard Tamiyo say as she entered the shower area. Chandra had never seen her in there before and since she had been in there alone hadn't had the curtain closed and thus when she heard Tamiyos' comment turned to close it but not before she caught sight of Tamiyo dropping her towel and saw her in all her naked glory.

As they stood there, Chandra surprised that Tamiyo had just stripped in the middle of the showers and Tamiyo surprised that Chandra had seen her do it, having expected her stall to have its curtain closed Apophis quickly elongated himself to stretch around Chandra to cover her up. Even still they just stared at each other in opened mouthed shock. Mostly what had Chandra shocked was how blindingly white Tamiyo was. Except for the swirling dark blue tattoos she was colorless.

Finally regaining some form of sense Chandra grabbed the shower curtain and ripped it closed. "Giving a little warning next time would be nice." Chandra said as she tried to compose herself enough to command Apophis to unwrap himself from her, especially from below her nether regions.

"Just… close the curtain… next time." Tamiyo said feeling utterly embarrassed that she just accidently saw her roommate naked and a snake wrap itself around her.

An hour later they were both waiting in the library and both were exceptionally red from embarrassment. Karn had taken one look and while trying not to laugh asked what had happened. Not wanting to tell they just gave him the stink eye and sat at a table and covered their heads with their arms.

After twenty minutes of this Chandra finally spoke, "Lets agree never to recount what just happened." She said and got an "Ok." from Tamiyo.

Thinking everything was ok Chandra looked up to see a very amused looking Jace Jr. looking at the two of them while Jace senior was trying to have a conversation with Karn and Liliana, but Chandra could see that the three of them were smiling and probably getting a communication from Jace Jr. who she could now feel in her mind and knew that without a doubt that they all now knew what had happened.

"Unless you want to die in a fiery inferno Jace, I suggest you wipe that amused look off your face and all of you forget anything he might have shown you." Hearing a groan from Tamiyo she added "Especially if it is an image of Tamiyo."

"Sorry, but you were radiating your thoughts and they were hard to ignore." Jace senior said as he came up behind his son, "So I hear the two of you are going with Liliana on a day trip."

"I'm just going to the art store then returning here. Chandra's the one going on the day trip with her." Tamiyo said with her arms still over her head

"Well enjoy yourselves." Jace said as he pulled his son behind him, "We're going to town as well, so maybe we will see you around."

Twenty minutes later the three of them were in a carriage and were on their way to town, "Oh get over it you two. So what you saw each other naked it may be the first time but it certainly won't be the last. If I had to count all the times I saw another woman naked when I was going here it would take a while. It happened a lot after semester finals. Everyone was so drained from studying I was surprised that a boy didn't accidently walk in."

"That may be but how many of those people were the person you were sharing a dorm room with?" Chandra asked.

Liliana looked at them, "Wait you two are roommates? I thought you were just going over notes when I saw all the papers," a grin found its way to her face, "now I see why the two of you are so embarrassed. Don't worry as I said it won't be the last time. Just be happy that the first person to see you naked that wasn't family was a friend."

"Can we change the subject please?" Tamiyo asked impatiently.

Chandra was surprised at the size of the store. It was so big that it took her a few minutes to find pencils and paper. When she told Liliana she was done she took one look at her selections and said, "When I offered to bring you here I told you I was going to pay remember?"

Chandra nodded and was about to say something but Liliana stopped her, "Na ah. No excuses. Now put that pathetic excuse of a starter pack of pencils and that basic paper back, and go get the best charcoal pencils, parchment and sketching paper, pastel pencils and chalks, oil and acrylic paints and canvas, normal and bamboo brushes, Chinese ink, a calligraphy set, and water colors. Don't worry about frames and isles you can borrow those from one of the art classes."

Chandra was looking at her bug eyed. Liliana was telling her to get over three to four hundred dollars' worth of art supplies and acting like the cost was nothing.

"Since I work for the collage I get a fifteen percent discount, and since I am tutoring you in art the school will pay half of the remaining cost. Besides Jace told me your birthday is next week so he is paying for half of this."

That made Chandra a little less nervous about the price. So she did as she was told and after getting a shopping cart gathered all the stuff while keeping a metal tally in her head about half way through Liliana found her and looked over the items in the cart and added a few things including some powdered salt based chalks. When given a quizzical look from Chandra she said, "In Kaalia's class when creating summoning circles using these is easier than a salt pour. Waists less too."

By the time they left they had spent over three hundred dollars. And that was without Jase's share of the bill. While they were waiting to place their order at the restaurant they had chosen for lunch Liliana gave her a concerned glance, "Are you feeling ok?" she asked feeling Chandra's forehead.

"We just got over twelve hundred dollars of art supplies. I know it's the best in quality and that you and Jace are splitting the half the bill that the school doesn't pay for but the most I have ever given Jace Jr. is a hand-made cloak. And even then I barely spent anything."

"There's where you are getting confused. Jace Sr. told me about that. He said his son loved that cloak so much that he used his own allowance to have it patched up whenever it tore, and even to buy a replacement when it became too small. He even had the person who made the replacement use as much of the original as they could. The Cloak had that much sentimental value while this is just a bunch of stuff for school. Next time you see the Belrens remember that they value you that much."

That left Chandra so dumb founded that she couldn't think clearly until she was saying bye to Tamiyo.

"Well it's just you and me now. So let's get this date started." Liliana said.


	6. The Date

"Date?" Chandra asked. Feeling more dumb founded than before. 'Liliana, My teacher who's old enough to be my mother is considering this a date?'

"Yes." She said as she took Chandra's arm like there wasn't a single thing wrong with it.

"But Liliana you're my teacher. And above that your older that my mom!" Chandra said before clamping her hand over her mouth.

Liliana's smile faded and her eyes took on a faraway look like she became lost in an old memory, "Yes… I know. Sorry. I…" she sighed and Chandra saw sadness in her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked and when she didn't get an answer she looked into her mind and saw the source of the sadness.

She saw a woman. Chandra had to look twice because the woman looked like her. The memories flashed by vividly. From when they met to when she proposed to Liliana. Then she watched as the woman was murdered by a coven of 'white witches' on the suspicion that she had murdered a child to use its soul for some foul purpose only to be proven innocent by another coven that proved they had done it but had accused her to make themselves look innocent.

The last memory was of Liliana and the woman in her cell an hour before her execution. "Don't bring me back Lili. Mourn me, but don't bring me back." Liliana was crying severely, "It may be hard," the woman said through her own tears, "but I want you to be able to move on."

And then they shared their last kiss and Chandra pulled out of her mind.

"I see. I remind you of her." Chandra said pulling Liliana into a hug, "I'm sorry… What was her name?"

"Samantha… She was a natural born pyromancer like you but people would believe anything a coven of white witches say." Liliana said.

"If you want to call it a date then that's fine. Let's go to the conservatory I've been there before and it'll be a good place to unwind after that."

When they got there they did a quick walk through of the different sections then sat on one of the benches that was almost unnoticeable because of a Bird of Paradise bush hell bent on consuming it. And they just sat there with Chandra going over the memories again but more slowly with Liliana.

The coven that had proved Samantha's innocence telling Liliana there sorrow for not getting there sooner. Then one came forward and handed her a small stone, "If your sorrow ever becomes too great you feel like you no longer wish to go on. Use this stone to make a wish to meet someone to help ease the pain. Wish for someone to fill the void that now resides in your heart." And with that they left.

Then they went to a memory that Chandra guessed was the night she made the wish. Liliana was sitting with the stone in her hand in front of a table that held a candle illuminating a picture of Samantha, "Teaching had helped partially fill the void," Liliana said as they watched, "I would take a week off on the anniversary of her death. But that time was different. A student of mine, a bright young girl, had been chosen by Sorin," she said his name filled with so much hate Chandra could feel her anger through the memory, "to be his new thrall. She didn't want to be but she had no choice. To be a vampire's thrall can either be a truly sensual experience and can leave you feeling pure sexual bliss if it's a woman vampire, or make you feel violated on several levels if it's a man, depending on where they drink from. I watched as she just lost interest in her work and just looked like he was draining her of more than just her blood."

"We had actually just started dating when he chose her so I would try to comfort her as best I could. Then one night after he had finished with her she came to my apartment and she wanted me to comfort her. If I had known what she had really wanted I wouldn't have let her in. After we… you know she thanked me then left. I should have gone after her because the next day she wasn't in class. And when I went to look for her…" the image changed to show the girl hanging from the ceiling, "Sorin had been blamed because he could have made it painless for her and could have just drank from her wrist, but he didn't. From then on he was only allowed to slice their wrist and have them bleed into a goblet."

It went back to her holding the stone in front of a candle, only now it illuminated a picture of the girl as well, "As I sat there mourning both of them I almost wished to die and join them in heaven. But something stopped me. I heard a child's cry. It was full of fear and sorrow. I put the stone in my pocket and used a teleportation spell to get to where the scream came from." Chandra watched as Liliana appeared inside a burning house and then what she saw she couldn't believe.

She saw herself with her friend in her arms. But something was wrong, while the fires were staying away from her they weren't going out like she remembered, "The instant I saw you I thought back to when Samantha and I had met. The two instances were so similar but you weren't as powerful as she was and you wouldn't have survived like we had. That's when I made the wish. I wished for you to have all the power and control of fire she had. And as I made the wish I saw you stop crying at look at me. Then…" Chandra watched as there was a flash of light, then Samantha was standing behind her younger self. She gave s small smile and mouthed 'excellent wish my love.' Then wrapped Young Chandra in a hug and disappeared.

Next thing they saw, Liliana was outside and the house exploded with Chandra and her friend lying in the middle of a non-burnt area unconscious. "When I first saw you I remembered that night and was glad to see that you had grown into such a proper young woman. Then after giving you Samantha's favorite book in the library I had a dream. Samantha telling me that the original purpose of the wishing stone was for the person who uses it would fall in love with the one it was used on. It was made for people who had lost the one they loved so that they would be able to move on. But since my wish had been for the protection of another it had changed it."

They exited the memories and looked at each other, "Wow," Chandra said, then moved closer to Liliana and put her hand in hers, "Then I guess I owe you my life." And she leaned over and kissed her.

"You kissed her!" Tamiyo said when Chandra recounted some of the events that happened after she left.

"Will you keep it down." Chandra said feeling her face flush, "And it's not that big of a deal."

"Chandra, you kissed your teacher she's old enough to be your mom or even grandmother"

"I know that… but…" Chandra let out a sigh, "she did save my life."

To say that Tamiyo was bug eyed would be an understatement, "When?"

"The night I learned of my powers." Then Chandra told her the whole sad story, "And I know that she wasn't lying because when you look at a person's memories they literally can't hide anything and she didn't even try. Plus… I had Jace Sr. look at my memories of that night."

"What!?"

One Hour Earlier

"Hey Chandra how was your day?" Jace Jr. asked as he answered the door to her knock.

"Pretty good. Is your father here?"

"I'm in here." Jace Sr. called from his office.

As she headed back there junior said "Happy early birthday by the way."

"Oh yes thanks for that." She said as she entered the office.

She waited Jace to finish grading a paper from an upperclassman before he turned to her, "So what do you need?"

"This may sound like it's coming out of nowhere but could you look at my memory of the night I found out about my powers?"

Jace stared at her "What brought this on?"

"Today I learned that not everything about that night may be how I remember it."

Jace considered her for a moment, "Ok. Pull that chair over here and sit down." Chandra did as she was told, "Now relax." And with that they were in her memories.

It took them a moment to find the right one but they knew it when they found it. They started watching it an hour before the fire and it went exactly as Chandra remembered. But when young Chandra entered the building they both knew something was different. "She got burned. When I woke up after the fire went out I didn't have a scratch on me." Chandra said.

They continued watching as young Chandra found her friend, but as Chandra had been expecting the fires didn't go out all through the house when she screamed, just the fires around her. "I thought you said all the fires went out?" Jace asked.

Chandra was about to answer when they both looked towards the sound of someone teleporting. And then Liliana broke through a wall and stood there looking at little Chandra surrounded by fire. "Is that who I think it is?" Jace asked.

"Apparently it is." Chandra said as she watched Liliana pull the wish stone from her pocket.

"That's a wish stone. Where did she get that?"

"From a coven of white witches who were an hour late proving the innocence of the woman she loved" Chandra said as she continued to watch as Liliana made her wish and just like in her memories Samantha appeared and wrapped young Chandra in a hug. There was a small burst of energy and then all the fires were finally out.

And with that they returned to the normal world. "I think you had better explain what this is about."

Thirty minutes later Chandra was done going over the events of the day and both Jace's were looking at her intently. "So you went on a date with Liliana?" Jace senior asked, to which Chandra only nodded "And that was after she told you her life story and that she had made a wish that saved your life?" again Chandra nodded, Jace let out a sigh and started laughing, "And here I was thinking you and junior were going to get together."

Chandra looked at him like he had gone crazy. When she turned to junior she saw that he looked absolutely embarrassed. "Chandra, please go before he says something else."

Deciding he was right she had made a quick retreat.

"And that's what happened." Chandra said when she was finished telling Tamiyo of her meeting with Jace.

"Well this certainly has been an interesting day for you." Tamiyo said trying not to laugh about what Jace had sad, "So… are you going to ask Liliana out on another date?" Tamiyo asked jokingly.

"You know what… yeah… I think I will!"


	7. Second Date

The next day Chandra decided to sleep in. When she finally dragged herself out of bed it was around ten o'clock. After a quick shower she went to find Liliana to ask if she wanted to get something to eat.

When she eventually found her apartment she knocked on the door and waited about three minutes before Liliana answered it with a spatula in her hand. "Oh hey Chandra, I was just making an omelet. Want one?"

"Sure," Chandra said entering the small living area and taking a quick look around. It was sparsely decorated with a few pictures on the walls that looked to be of family, the furniture had an Earth tone theme and consisted of a rocking chair by the fireplace (no doubt mostly used for reading at night) and a love seat in front of the window overlooking the forest, "nice place you got here."

"It's ok, it could be a little bigger but it's a good size for just me." Liliana said as she stood in front of the small stove and started cracking eggs into the pan, "What would you like in this."

"What do you have?"

"Tomatoes, peppers, bacon bits, cheese, olives…"

"Do you have jalapenos?"

"Yes."

"Those, some bacon bits, tomatoes, and some cheese."

"Ok. So… I had an interesting conversation with Jace this morning."

Chandra's face went red, "You did?"

"Yeah… He basically said how you're like a daughter to him and that if I hurt you he will make me spend the rest of my life believing I am a five year old little boy obsessed with burning ants. Now could you tell me how he knew about our kiss."

"Ug, I wanted to see if my memory really was how yours was because for my entire life I remembered that night differently. When he asked me about why you were there I had to explain what happened." Chandra explained as she watched Liliana flip the omelet.

"Well a little warning from you would have been nice." Liliana said putting the omelet on a plate for Chandra.

"Sorry, but if it makes you feel better he actually did seem to take the news of us dating pretty well last night."

"I know. He told me not to hurt you remember." Liliana said with a smile as she slid another omelet onto a plate. As she did Chandra noticed that Liliana was only wearing a silk night gown that hugged her curves amazingly. She felt her face flush and she couldn't help but stair at the bottom hem which hung a few inches below her… "Chandra!" Liliana shouted causing Chandra to pull her eyes away from the hem and back up to her face.

"Yes?" she half-yelled almost dropping her plate.

"You were looking at me like I was lunch." Liliana said with a laugh.

"Sorry it's just… never mind. Thanks for the omelet." She said quickly returning to the food.

They ate in silence at the small dining room table after that. Chandra feeling completely embarrassed that she had been ogling Liliana, and Liliana amused that she had caught Chandra looking her over.

The next day Chandra went through her classes without incident. Though during Liliana's class they kept stealing glances at each-other. Nobody seemed to notice this however because of the importance of the information in the lecture.

That day instead of going to their usual side room they went into one Karn said they could use for their art studies. First they decided to use the pencils to draw Liliana holding Apophis, then they moved to using watercolors to paint it.

At one point another student came in to ask Liliana a few questions and was surprised to see her modeling with the snake. After they told him what they were doing he seemed less shocked but still stunned. When he left they laughed about it then continued.

When the bell rang Chandra began to pack up when Liliana put her hand on her shoulder, "Hold on for a second." And then she went over to a small bag and pulled out plates, silverware, candles, and a container of stew. "I think this could be an appropriate setting for a second date, don't you?"

Chandra smiled and sat down at the small table.

Liliana handed her the bowl, "Could you warm this up, please?"

Smiling even wider Chandra held the bowl in her hand and a few seconds later put the now warm stew in the middle of the table.

"This smells great. Let's eat!" Chandra said.

Half an hour later Chandra put her fork down, "That… was… amazing. You're going to have to give me the recipe for that so I can send it to my mother."

Liliana smiled "Thank you. I'm glad you liked it." She said as she started to put the plates in a small basin whey had used for cleaning the brushes. The library had a bathroom attached to it so they used it's sink to get the water.

They washed the dishes then put them back in the bag Liliana had pulled them out of. "Well, even though I don't have much experience with them I believe that that was an excellent second date." Chandra said.

"Well let's hope our third date is even better." Liliana said giving Chandra a kiss. It was simple at first but it quickly got more heated as Chandra deepened it. After a moment she had Liliana pressed up against a wall and was swilling her tongue around Liliana's mouth.

A knock on the door brought them back to reality, "Sorry to interrupt but I'm going to be locking the library in ten minutes and unless you want to spend the night in here I suggest you skedaddle." Karn said before he walked off.

"I'll see you… tomorrow." Chandra said breathlessly, gathering up Apophis.

Tamiyo was waiting for her when she entered the dorm room, "Where have you been? Jace came by asking if you wanted to get something from the cafeteria to eat but you weren't here."

"I was having dinner with Liliana in the room we were using in the library." Chandra said flopping down on her bed.

"Hm, well it looks like he isn't going to let you go that easily." Tamiyo said with a giggle.

"I don't suppose there is any way I could convince you to make him want to date you is there?"

"Well since it looks like you're fully committing yourself to Liliana I may be inclined to help you. If you keep me up to date on all the details." Tamiyo said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Apophis when Tamiyo goes to sleep please bite her on her dominant hand." Chandra said, to which the snake turned and stared at Tamiyo.

"Ok ok ok. I'll see what I can do to get him off your back. As long as you keep your snake to yourself…" Tamiyo thought about what she had just said for a moment before Chandra busted out laughing, "You know exactly what I meant so get your mind out of the gutter."

The next day when Chandra got to Liliana's room she found some of the canvas's she had painted on the day before on Liliana's desk.

"Karn dropped them off here this morning. I haven't looked over them yet." Liliana said, she had been looking over her bookshelf but didn't find anything she wanted to read at the moment so she went over to her desk a picked up the pile of paintings, "Let's see what we got shall we?"

The first two pictures were of Liliana Just holding Apophis in different ways like she was studying him. The third one was of her holding him seductively. It had turned out the best. And had actually been the one that the other student had walked in on.

"May I keep this one?" Chandra asked nervously, a blush creeping its way up her cheeks.

Liliana smiled, "Sure, if you pay for it…" she leaned closer to Chandra, "With a kiss."

Smiling Chandra leaned forward and gave Liliana a very deep very passionate kiss.

They separated and Chandra took the picture and walked back to her bag and was putting it in as the first of the other students walked in.

They mostly stuck to using water colors for the next two weeks with Liliana having Chandra paint different things from still lives to landscapes. All the while slowly building on their relationship.

One Friday afternoon Chandra and Liliana were in her apartment going over some of the pictures Chandra had painted when Liliana noticed that Chandra looked distracted, "Is everything ok?" she asked, catching Chandra off guard.

"Um yeah it's just…" She took a deep breath, "Would you be willing to pose… naked for me?" Chandra said with a deep blush forming.

It caught Liliana off guard. 'Naked? She wants me to pose naked? I didn't think we had gotten that far in our relationship yet.' She thought. She looked at Chandra who looked like her head was going to explode. "Um… Ok." She said.


	8. Artistic Desire

Chandra went into the bedroom and Liliana grabbed her charcoal pencils. She went into her bedroom to find Chandra undressing, "What are you doing? I thought I was the one to be naked."

"You are I just thought that you would be more comfortable if I was to." Chandra said as she removed the last of her clothing. She stood there in front of Liliana as if waiting for her to say something.

Eventually she did. She moved closer to Chandra and ran her hand down the length of her body, "Your body is beautiful," she moved her hand to Chandra's face, "but your eyes are more." And she kissed her. It was a light kiss, and not wanting it to go too far just yet Liliana pulled away first and began to take off her own clothing.

While Liliana stripped off her clothes Chandra moved the rocking chair from the living room into the bedroom and placed it so that when she drew Liliana she would be bathed in the light from the window. When she opened the curtains to look outside… she saw Nicol Bolas hovering outside the window. They both 'stood' there for a moment before Chandra let out a scream and quickly shut the curtains.

"Oh um, sorry," he said from the other side of the window. There was a loud crash like noise and he tapped on the window, "I need to speak with Liliana." He said through the glass.

Liliana went to her closet and returned wearing a rode and handed one to Chandra. After she put it on Liliana reopened the curtains and opened the window to see that he was hanging from the wall using the hook like claws in his wings to hang on, "We were going to do a… um nude drawing and Ms. Nalaar thought I would be more comfortable if she was naked as well." She said in way of explanation.

"It's ok Liliana, I know of your *clears throat* relationship with Ms. Nalaar so no need to be so formal," he said softly, well as softly as a hundred foot dragon could, "I was informed by Jace senior in his words 'in case anyone should come to me with any rumors they may hear concerning the two of you'. Apparently he wanted me to have prior knowledge of it so that I may disprove any rumors and I was coming by to get the true story from you."

"Ok but could you please turn to your human form and come in here. Your voice sort of booms like this."

"Ok, be back in a few minutes." He said detaching himself from the wall and flying off.

Ten minutes later there was a knocking on the door and Liliana opened it to Nicol Bolas who in his human form looked rather normal. 'Probably one of many looks he has' Chandra thought as he sat in the rocking chair while Liliana joined Chandra on the bed looking like two teens who had just been caught having sex by one of their parents.

"First off," he said eyeing the pencils, "Were you really going to be drawing?"

"Yes. I had asked Liliana if she would model naked for me and she agreed. And like she said I thought she might feel more comfortable if I were naked as well." Chandra said, her blush only getting deeper.

"Ok, Then what is the extent of your relationship at the moment?"

"We have been on five 'dates'," Liliana said with air quotes, "If you want to call having dinner in one of the rooms in the library a date."

"I would." Chandra said putting her hand on Lilianas'.

"Hm, and what does your roommate Tamiyo think of your relationship with Ms. Vess?"

"She's ok with it. Though she can get annoying wanting to know every detail of any of our dates." Chandra said earning a snicker from Liliana.

"I see. One last question and then I will let you get back to your art lessons. How public are you going to make your relationship?"

"I think we're going to keep it private for now." Liliana said looking over at Chandra who nodded her agreement.

"Ok then," He said standing up, "I'll take my leave then." And he left the apartment.

"Well… um… wanna get something to eat and try this again later?" Liliana asked.

"Uh… Sure." Chandra said gathering her clothes and going into the bathroom.

"Well that was… interesting." Chandra said taking a seat next to Liliana in the cafeteria.

"We'll give it another try after lunch," Liliana said, "Would you like to stop at the library first to get your pencils or will mine do?"

"I'll get mine since it's on the way." Chandra said, placing her usual order.

"Ok," Liliana said, watching Chandra dig into her food, "You know what, just looking at that plate gives me heart burn. Even Samantha didn't eat like that. You seriously don't feel any heat?"

"None what so ever," she bit into a scorpion pepper, "When I had Jace look into that memory, even before you wished that I had Samantha's level of fire I didn't really noticed the heat after I found eirisa (pronounced air-risa). I guess that's when my control of fire developed, and thanks to you it was multiplied twentyfold."

Liliana looked at her, "What do you mean by twentyfold?"

"Well a dragon attacked my grandma's village while my mother and I were visiting and I managed to kill it with its own fire. I blasted it right back into its mouth and made its lungs explode." Chandra said like it was the easiest thing to do."

"Not even Samantha had that kind of power."

"Nor do I." Koth said from behind them, "And I am one of the most powerful pyromancers in the world," he looked at Liliana, "Were you talking about Samantha Kinaar?"

"Yes."

"Hm. I've heard of her. She was as powerful a human could get at pyromancy without being a planeswalker. Weren't you her lover or something?"

"I was before that damn coven blamed her for their own experimenting in dark magic. I used a wishing stone to give Chandra her power when I somehow managed to hear her scream the night she discovered her power."

"Yes she told me the story both before and after she learned of your involvement," he looked at Chandra, "When you're done eating go see Bolas, and tell him about the dragon incident."

"Ok." Chandra said.

"Hm. I've never heard of a human being able to manipulate a dragon's fire before," Bolas said, eyeing Chandra with obvious curiosity, "And how old were you the night of the incident where you discovered your powers?"

"I was four." Chandra said impressed at how empty Nicol Bolas's office was.

"Hmm, Even Koth admitted that he was in his early teens when he discovered his powers," He looked over to a small dais upon which rested a small scroll, "Would you please go over there and read what is on that scroll."

Chandra got up and walked over to the scroll. She opened it and at first it was blank but then words appeared on it. She didn't know what they meant but she read them as best she could, "Zu'u Chandra Nalaar los Planeswalker. Zu'u kreh yol wah dreh brag ahrk pah dii hokoronro fent faas dii suleyk." She said looking to Bolas for a translation.

"That was dragon for 'I Chandra Nalaar am a planeswalker. I bend fire to my bidding and all my enemies shall fear my might.' Only a planeswalker can read that scroll."

Chandra was speechless. She was a planeswalker? "That explains why Liliana heard your scream," Bolas continued, "When a planeswalker discovers their power the two that are closest by know of it. I suspect that since Jace had already been on the scene he didn't think much of it and just passed it off a hearing you scream. However the house Liliana mourns her lover in is half way between the school and your home so that explains her appearance."

"But the wish. I thought I got Samantha's control of fire." Chandra said.

"You did, but since you were more powerful than she was you just got her knowledge of controlling fire." Bolas explained.

Chandra just sat in her chair completely dumb struck. Liliana stood, "Chandra why don't we go back to my place and relax for a little while. We can discuss this more there and I can explain about being a planeswalker."

Chandra nodded and they both left Nicol Bolas's office and headed to Liliana's apartment.

"You're a planeswalker?" Jace senior asked. When they had returned to Liliana's apartment she had sent a runner to fetch Jace senior and his son, and Tamiyo since she was Chandra's roommate.

"She was able to read the scroll. And remember how I heard her the night she discovered her powers?" Liliana said.

"That actually explains how she was able to so easily learn whatever I taught her," Jace said, looking to his son, "and why her and junior became such good friends. Since I'm one of their instructors it makes sense for them to become close."

"So we met and became friends because you were one of our two instructors?" Chandra asked trying to understand what the meant.

"Yes. As Liliana told you when a planeswalker discovers their power the two closest planeswalkers know of it and come to find them. They are supposed to then instruct them in the ways of being a planeswalker and how to controle their powers. But since I was distracted at the time with the fire I hadn't noticed. And when Liliana used the wishing stone and you gained all that experience the need to teach you was quelled because you gained over thirty years of teaching in less than one minute." He said giving Liliana a smile, "You pretty much made it so nobody noticed her for seventeen years."

"Hey what can I say," she said giving Chandra a smile, "I wanted her all to myself." She said dramatically.

"Ha well you got her," Tamiyo said laughing.

"If we're done needing to talk to me, I would like to take a nap." Chandra said getting up and walking into Liliana's room, "I'll be in here if you need me."


	9. Falling to Desire

The next Monday was a mix of different experiences. All Of Chandra's teachers were told of her being a planeswalker, (except Liliana and Jace) and they all reacted in mostly similar ways. Mostly telling her that they thought it was amazing that almost nobody had noticed, while Koth said he expected a lot more from her and that she was to also help a student who had arrived late thus had no partner to help them if they had difficulties.

When she got to the library she immediately went to the room she and Liliana used, but when she got there she found the windows blocked by a drape. She opened the door and upon entering found Liliana siting in a chair next to the door wearing a robe, "What's with the drapes?"

"Come in and I'll explain, oh and lock the door," Liliana said. Chandra did as she was told and heard Liliana get up and move across the room. Chandra turned back around just in time to see Liliana's robe fall to the floor, "I thought we could continue where we left off on Friday." She said lying on the table.

Chandra, surprised by Liliana just stripping in front of her, put her bag on the floor and walked over to Liliana. She gently ran her hand down Liliana's bare skin marveling in how soft and flawless it was. She stood like that for a few minutes before she leaned forward and kissed Liliana.

It was gentle at first barely a brushing of lips before Chandra deepened it, she ran her tongue over Liliana's lips and she opened her mouth for Chandra. Chandra climbed onto the table and straddled Liliana's waist, pulling her up to meet her.

But before they went further Liliana broke the kiss and pushed Chandra to arm's length, "Not here…" She said breathlessly, "and defiantly not on a table in the library," she looked up at Chandra, "I want our first time be special, and not some spur of the moment thing"

Chandra, who was also panting nodded, "I'm sorry. I, I ju, I don't… I don't know what came over me." She said, "I didn't mean to over step…" Liliana silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Chandra, I didn't say that I didn't want to be with you, I just said I didn't want our first time together to be on a table in the library." She said giving Chandra a small kiss, "Now go get your pencils and tell me how you want me."

"I want you in my bed because my loins ache for you," Chandra said jokingly, getting an eye role from Liliana.

"Just go get the damn pencils." She said with a laugh.

That night Chandra decided to contact her mother to tell her about her being a planeswalker. She pulled out her crystal ball, and said the incantation.

Meanwhile at her home Chandra's mother Ann was sitting in her living room having to endure a visit from her mother in law Gerda. Her husband had become quite wealthy after they married when he discovered a vein of iridium on a plot of land he had bought. Iridium was coveted by any who used magic for its special properties the most usable being its ability to help stabilize dangerous spells. When he had been murdered by a band of mercenaries he had left everything to Chandra but his vile mother had taken every cent "for safe keeping" until Chandra turned eighteen. That being three years ago she had started giving Chandra an allowance without giving her all of the money that was rightfully hers.

'Safe keeping my ass' Chandra's mother always said.

"How are your daughter's grades? They had better be good for the amount I'm paying to send her to that school."

"The money's hers anyways. And their fine by the way."

"If I gave her all that money at once she would spent it in a heartbeat."

Chandra's mother glared at her, but before she could say anything the crystal ball on the table started to glow. Ann, happy to finally hear from her daughter picked up the ball and placed it on the floor after whispering the phrase needed to talk to her.

After a moment an image of Chandra appeared in the living room. She looked around and was put out at the sight of her bitch grandmother. "Hey mom, how's it going?" she asked trying to ignore the older woman.

"Do you have a reason for interrupting our conversation? If not go away." Gerda said getting a glare from Chandra.

"Shut up you old hag. I can call when I want."

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Gerda yelled standing up only to be magically pushed back down.

"I will speak to you how I want peasant. You happen to be talking to a planeswalker." Chandra said triumphantly.

Ann and Gerda were both speechless, "You dare slander the title of planeswalker by saying that you are one?" Her grandmother exploded with rage. "You could never…" she started to say before a voice behind her spoke up.

"She is." They all turned to see a man in an immaculate suit standing behind them.

"Who are you, and what do you think you're doing breaking in here." Gerda said, her old woman's shriek sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

Chandra knew who he was, "Master Balos, What are you doing in my mother's house?"

"I was coming to inform your mother of you being a planeswalker but you seem to have it taken care of." He said walking into the living room.

"Hmf, so the little brat is friends with a teacher." Gerda started before Chandra cut her off.

"The headmaster actually. And a teacher I guess. A few of them actually." She said as Apophis slithered around her arm.

"Well good for you. What is that… thing" Gerda said, Apophis standing strait and hissing.

"This is Apophis, a fire snake I summoned to show off my power," she shot her grandmother a dangerous look, "And I demand that you show him respect."

"Making orders now?"

"Yes and one of them is that you give me every cent of the money my father left me. And everything else. And don't think for a second that I won't…"

"Ms. Chandra. If you want I will handle this situation for you." Nicol Bolas said.

"Thank you sir," She turned to her mother, "could we take this somewhere private there is… something else I need to talk to you about."

"No if there is something you need to say you will say it in front of me." Her grandmother yelled.

Ann glared at her, "Go to hell bitch. Get out of my house." She said moving towards the crystal ball but Gerda grabbed it.

"Say it girl."

"Fine. I'm dating Liliana Vess. One of my teachers." She said with a scowl.

Both her mother and grandmother were silent for a moment before her grandmother exploded again, "You dare Sin by being with a woman!"

"I will be with whoever I want. I don't follow the teachings of Shalindor." Chandra said referring to the deity her grandmother worshiped, who believed homosexuality was a sin.

"Your soul will burn if the fires of everlasting torment." Gerda said.

"You'll burn if you don't get out of my mother's house right now." Chandra said lifting her hand. And with that all the fire in the room were lifted from where ever they were and started floating around Gerta.

Gerda gave one last 'hmph' then left. But not before saying "I haven't said my last word on this subject."

There were a few moments of silence before her mother spoke, "Is she good to you?" she asked.

Chandra instantly went from being angry to happy now that her grandmother had left, "Yes she is. She's actually the reason I'm alive today." And she retold the story of what had happed all those years ago.

Her mother sat there for a while, "Well it'll take some time to get used to this but," she looked at the image of Chandra, "I will support you as best as I can." She said with a smile.

Four days later Chandra was walking to Koth's classroom because Tamiyo needed her help with getting a certain spell down when a voice said, "There you are you little tart." She turned just in time to watch her grandmother slap her hard enough to make her see stars.

She fell to her knees, "Leave her alone," Another voice said. She turned to see both Liliana and Tamiyo walking down the hall towards them. Liliana knelt beside Chandra while Tamiyo used a fire spell to light a ring of fire around Gerda, "Balos told me she was here so I went to find you and found Tamiyo saying you were going to help her practice." She said looking at the red make on Chandra's face.

"So, you're the harlot my granddaughter is... ahhhhhh" Gerda never finished her sentence because a pair of fangs bit into her. They all looked to see Apophis biting into her leg.

"Apophis stop." Chandra yelled, but she knew the damage was done for a bite from a fire snake was different from a normal snake. Instead of poisoning something a fire snake's bite burned them. Though the level of degree depended on what the snake wanted. So by time Chandra yelled stop Gerda's leg had been completely burned to ash.

"Hm, she should have known better than to come here without an escort." They turned to see Avacyn walking towards them. She looked down at Gerda, "Bolas told us you may be coming and that if we saw you we were to escort you out. Well since you went and angered a student's summoned pet you're going to have to stay in the infirmary for a while." She said picking Gerda up. "I'll take her there you three tell Bolas what happened." And she walked off, accidently bumping Gerda into a pillar, "Oops sorry."


End file.
